


Tong Po's Mate

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Kickboxer: Vengeance (2016), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Tong Po, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, Omega Kurt Sloane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: AU just before the fight to the death at the end of Kickboxer Vengeance Tong Po discovers Kurt is an Omega and decides to claim him instead.
Relationships: Dave Batista/Randy Orton, Tong Po/Kurt Sloane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Batista being so sexy in this movie! I have no idea how long this story will be as I plan to focus on my other two stories. Yes the crossover kicks in the next chapter.

Title: Tong Po’s Mate

AN1: *Glares at Batista muses twin Tong PoMuse* Really! Making me write one more story with the other two I’m supposed to be focusing on!

Tong Po muse!: You find actor/Wrestler sexy! *blushes*

AN2: Features A/B/O dynamics.

Warnings: Breeding kink, daddy kink, future lactating kink, Dominance/submission, among others to be named later. 

Summary: AU before final battle in Kickboxer Vengeance, Tong Po discovers Kurt is an Omega and decides to claim him instead.

Rating: MA 

Disclaimer: I don’t own characters from the kickboxer franchise, WWE or any other fandom I may or may not use. As I’m still quite broke, I make no money off of this story

The night of the fight to the death, Tong Po got a wiff of his opponent and smelled the unmistakable pheromones of an Omega; an unmated Omega. Inwardly he smirked he knew there was something different about the younger Sloane. He motioned his #2 over. “Smell him?” He asked his best friend/spokesperson, though he didn’t need him as he spoke perfect English.

The widened eyes told him that he wasn’t alone in smelling the pheromones. “He’s mine!” He growled to his only friend, who smirked as he sent a message to the bitch who thought she could control him. “She says make it good!” Tong Po smirked, he is a master of many things. Being a master of the sensual arts is one of them.

Then his friend went to Master Durand who glowered at him before reluctantly nodding his head as he explained what was going on to his soon to be claimed Omega. The blush on the pretty face told him that he sensed his Alpha pheromones. Oh yes he’ll breed his bitch good in front of the gathered spectators.

“We have a Change of plans! As the challenger is an unmated Omega. In times of old, the way to end blood feuds without wiping out clans was through the union of Alpha and Omega!..” The crowd cheered as his loqacious friend went into detail ‘the battle’ that will take place.

“But I’m not in any ‘clan’?” Kurt was adorably confused. “Master Durand has adopted you into the Durand clan.” 

“To the center of the ring!” He knew his straining erection was evident as he looked his bitch in the face. 

“The rules are now thus, Five rounds for the challenger to impress the champion and the spectators. Whether he succeeds will determine the concessions to be asked of the Alpha. ” His bitch better choose wisely, he isn’t a generous man by nature.

“Now if the Champion makes the Challenger cum before the final round, the ‘match’ is over and the concessions will be limited to the rounds he’s lasted.” The question is should he draw them out and let his little bitch have a few concessions...yeah he wanted to see just how much control Kurt has over his libido.

“These rounds last three minutes a piece!” The wideeyed look Kurt gave him had him even harder than before.

“Round one is kissing, Round two is petting, Round three is rimming, Round four is fingering and Round five is fellatio!” Each of which he is well renowned for his skills in.

“Will I be giving or receiving?” Kurt gulped making the crowd roar with laughter. Oh he’ll be ‘giving’ soon enough when he has trained more in gay sex. Tong Po will enjoy breaking his bitch in. 

“You will be receiving as the ‘bottom’ of this relationship you need to prove your worth!” His friend snickered. 

“Bow to each other!” They barely did as his friend called the start of the fight. He pulled his bitch into his arms and pressed his lips lightly to his mates, feeling the sparks between them. When his bitch moaned he swept his tongue in to lay claim to that mouth that’s been taunting him to fill it with his cock just to shut him up. He cupped the back of his mates head gently carding his fingers through that sandy blonde hair.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was expecting violent passion and aggression. He knew it was a calculated risk neglecting to take his suppressants, but as much as he wanted to avenge his brother’s death; which he still did. He didn’t want to risk death. That skilled tongue swept into his mouth and dueled his tongue into submission. He shivered as those thick fingers massaged his skalp adding more fuel to his passion. 

This kiss dragged on making him breathless as the minutes dragged on. He had a feeling that this was a prelude for more powerful kisses.

The gong rang signaling the end of the round. “I wonder how long you last before I make you cum. You better last until the last round. I want to taste your cock!” He felt his slick leak out of his virgin taint.

His master called him over to his corner, he caught the lust in his Alpha’s eyes and knew the man was drawing this out. 

“Here drink some water!” He listened to his master and drank down the water he was given. 

“Have you considered what concessions you want made?” His master asked. Kurt was going in this blind. “What can I ask for?” His master looked at him with a smirk. “For one you can ask amnesty for Kavi” That is a good one. “You can ask for just about anything but freedom from him….However Tong Po isn’t known for his generosity. That he spared your life for your first attempt on his was unusual.” Before he could ask his master for more advice he was being called to the center of the cage. 

He admired the sleeves of tattoos on those strong arms that’ll soon be all over his body. He wondered what the sun tattoo on his stomach symbolized and the dragon on his back. 

“Are you going to ask what petting means!” His stomach fluttered at his mate’s growled words. God he should be fighting this pull towards him. To be honest if it wasn’t for his brother’s death at his mate’s hands, he wouldn’t have 

“It means you’re going to be feeling me up!” He knew what petting meant. 

“Oh little one, it means more than that!” Was all the warning he got as the round began and he found himself shoved up against a wall of the cage; those wicked lips lightly nipping his skin. 

“Want me to mark you! Hmm?” Oh wow those possessive words made his stomach flutter. 

“Why aren’t you making me your bitch?” He knew he was playing with fire, that the man could’ve had him cumming in the first round if he wanted to. He’d asked his friend what Tong Po was like as a lover. He’d done his online research before hand and that’s when he decided to stop taking his suppressants.

“I’m a more than generous lover when it suits me!” the growled words coupled with one of those strong hands gently trailing down his neck made even more slick pool into his trunks.

“This excites you hmm..I can smell your slick bet I won’t even need to stretch you?” He panted as both hands trailed down his sensitive pecks. 

“When were back at the compound I’m going to enjoy finding out how much and how often I can make you cum!” Oh fuck, he really didn’t think his plan through. 

“Mmm bet you didn’t think of that before you neglected your suppressants!” His eyes widened at those growled words as a patch of his neck was sucked into a bruising kiss.

“As you Americans would say I’m a Capricorn! The wisest, coldest, and kinkiest sign in the Zodiac!” Those hands trailed down his abs and just as he was about to question his mate on whether he is still a coward for taking this route, the gong sounded.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh he is having too much fun with his little mate! Tong Po decided as the second round ended, pity he didn’t have more time to explore that gorgeous body at his leisure. But back at his compound he’ll have more time to breed his little mate. He looked at the spectators and saw that they were engaging in self pleasure. A look up to the bitch showed that she had the cop lady trapped between her thighs. Good one less loose end for him to eliminate. He doesn’t share, never have, never will. The only exception is his twin in America. He shook off all thoughts of Batista for now. He’ll contact his ‘movie star’ brother after his mate is thoroughly ‘pupped’. 

“Time for both Champion and Challenger to remove their gear!” He noticed his friend sported a raging hard on and almost felt bad for Kavi when his mate is back at the compound. But the traitor left and he knew his friend will see to his punishment. He smirked as he pulled down his trunks and let his massive hard on out. He saw as his little mate removed his trunks reluctantly and saw why. He scowled at the spectators when they mocked his mate’s….smaller cock. 

Truly it’d be considered average at five inches… hard, but compared to his it was a clit. 

“Challenger on your hands and knees with your ass in the air!” He licked his lips as he saw the river coming out of his mate. “Remember rimming only!” He smirked as he crouched down behind that sweet smelling slick. He barely waited for his friend to start the round before he started licking the slick pooling down his thighs. 

His mate gasped in appreciation as he continued licking his thighs enjoying the taste of salty peaches as he pulled the cheeks apart and showed the spectators the pulsing pink pussy he’ll soon claim. As he licked the hole his mate trembled and moaned like a whore.

“You taste so good baby! When we get back to the compound I’m going to take my time making you come apart on my tongue!” He growled as he lapped at the hole before spearing his tongue inside making his mate shriek “Daddy!” Oh he’ll have fun with this kink later on as he fucked this hole with his tongue in a prelude to what he’ll do to him in front of these spectators in a few moments. 

He sensed his mate was starting to get worked up too much so he eased out to growl in his ear. “You only cum when ‘Daddy’ says you can!” He waited til his mate nodded before he went back to tongue fucking his mate. He slowed it down this time to help bank the fires in his lover. It was only thanks to his incredible control he’s learned through out his childhood that he hasn’t cum from just pleasing his mate.

“Why are you letting me earn concessions?” Kurt asked, he growled as he decided to wait til next round to answer him. 

The gong rang and he reluctantly removed his tongue from the addictive boypussy that now belongs to him.

“Because you need earn release! And respect from the crowd one way or another!” The urge to take and claim was strong, but he would wait two more rounds before he claimed his mate in front of everyone. 

He licked his lips savoring his mate’s taste as his mate slowly got up and made his way over to Master Durand.

“How’s he taste? Will you share him later?” He growled at the thought, no this one is off limits for now. 

“Not until after he’s pupped!” He growled. His friend backed off knowing he pushed him to his limits for now.   
“Like peaches, salty peaches!” He conceded as his friend motioned them both to the center of the cage.

“Let’s give it to the Challenger for lasting three rounds!” He smirked as the crowd began chanting ‘White warrior Omega’! His Omega didnt need prompting to get back on all fours as his friend called for the round to begin.

“Begging for it aren’t you!” He growled as he spread those pretty little cheeks and petted the hole he already loved tasting. 

“Please daddy?” He growled loving his mate calling him that, as he gently slid three fingers inside that tight heat. 

“Daddy!” He steadily thrust his fingers in looking for the bundle of nerves that will have his mate seeing stars. 

“Mmm so tight! How many fingers been inside my hole!” He growled out as he added a fourth one making his mate yelp.

“Just yours!” He purred as he leaned down so only his boy would hear. 

“Good boy! From now on your pleasure comes at my whim! Ngg gonna love filling you with my cock!” He fucked the tight ass harder with his fingers as he wanted him to be loose enough to take him without undue discomfort this first time. Once he gets this ass trained to take his cock at a moment’s notice he’ll take him hard and fast.

“Oh god!” he slowed his fingers as he didn’t want his bitch coming until the next round at least. He ignored the displeased whines for now.

“Just one more round! Gonna make you cum down my throat!” He growled as the gong rang again. He pulled his fingers out of the sloppy hole with a wet plop. He met his mate’s eyes as he sucked his juices off his fingers. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt didn’t care about earning concessions at this point! Nor did he care that his ass is relaxed enough to take the fucking pole his Alpha sported. He licked his lips as his ass just wanted the big, fat cock to claim his anal cherry. Hell he couldn’t wait til he is knotted and officially claimed in front of everyone!

“Are you alright?” His master asked concerned, It didn’t matter because he chose to go this route. 

“Yes master!” What he wanted to happen was just moments away. After he endures one more round of ‘foreplay’. He licked his lips as he saw Po firmly stroke his massive cock! And he meant massive, like Subway sandwhich artists asking you if you want six inch or footlong massive and it’s definitely the latter. 

“Just remember to choose your concessions wisely.” Fuck his concessions he just wanted to get fucked!

Soon the little break was over and he was called to the center. “Final round! Fellatio! This time champion can touch however much he wants, wherever he wants!” The smirk on that devilishly handsome let him know that he will be coming down the mans throat before the round is out. 

After the final round began he was shocked as Tong Po dropped to his knees. “You may cum this round!” The growl nearly had him come undone before he watched his cock disappear inside that expert mouth as his ass cheeks were pried apart and four fingers were shoved inside. His breath hitched as they unerringly thrust into his prostate making him see stars as that talented tongue swirled around his sensitive cock head before he found his cock sucked down that tight throat. He felt himself crash as he came, hard down his Alpha’s throat. The gong rang signaling the end of the match. 

His already rehardening cock was released with a wet pop. His mate exchanged word with the man who was apparently his mates #2. His mate looked at him assessingly before he nodded his head.

“As the ‘White Warrior Omega’ came just as the gong rang, Master Po has graciously allowed it to count for a fifth concession!” He blushed as he really didn’t know what to make outside of the first two….

He motioned for his mate to come over. “Do I have to state them all now?” already he felt his heat creeping back on him.

“Yes!” Well here goes. “I want Kavi to be my...Manservant.” He read up on the culture here, and on this mans not inconsiderable wealth and influence. His mate smirked as he nodded to the smirking #2. “Granted.”

“I want to continue training under Master Durand at a neutral location under your watchful eyes.” Again his mate had a silent conversation with #2 before he nodded his assent. “Granted as long as you agree to train under him as well” He had a feeling the training won’t just be sexual in nature.

“I have a younger brother named David in L.A, I’d like him to come live with us if possible?” Yeah his kid brother is 21 but he wanted to make sure his brother wouldn’t be used as collateral against him. Or against his mate. Tong Po nodded his assent with an unreadable look in his eyes. 

“Granted.” Ok that was three concessions down only two more to go. “I’d like two years in between ‘litter’s.” heat blazed in his mates eyes as he nodded to #2 “Granted”

Kavi came up and whispered in his ears. Kurt felt the glare directed at his friend. Who seemed to sense this and beat a hasty retreat back to Master Durand’s side. “I want to ‘top’ on special occasions!” Though even he knew that wasn’t likely to be granted. 

His mate smirked at him as he strode over and growled in his ears. “Granted only after you earn that privilidge!” Oooh boy at least he wasn’t denied anything. 

“The claiming will commence in a couple minutes after the ‘Champion’s mate’ speaks to his Master.” Great he had to wait even longer to feel that thick cock claim him. He walked back over to his master who looked at him with pride in his eyes.

“You chose well for your concessions, I’m curious about your brother David?” He sighed but his brother is even more obsessed with kickboxing than he was. “You’ll see when he’s brought here.” He said as he headed back over to the center of the cage where his mate was impatiently waiting stroking his massive cock. He needed no prompting as he assumed the position from rounds three and four with baited breath. He didn’t have to wait long as he felt that devilish tongue spear him again as his slick started trickling back out as that tongue stimulated nerves it only ever felt ten minutes ago.

He whined second later as he felt a blunt, thick shaft slowly; painstakingly slowly penetrate his ass. He winced at the burn and stretch. “Ngg! Daddy!” He whimpered as his lover finally sank himself home completely. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tong Po growled as the velvety, vice like heat gripped him tight. He took deep breaths to keep from selfishly finding completion before his wanton slut of a mate did. While he is a merciless adversary, he took great pride in his ability to please his bitches.

“Mmm so tight baby! Hold still so daddy can make it good!” He growled in those perfect ears. He reached between them and grabbed ahold of his mates’ ‘Clit’. “Such a pretty cock! A delightful mouthful!” He grunted as he felt his mate relax somewhat as he withdrew slowly and thrust back in searching for the bundle that’ll make his mate see stars.

“Daddy!” His mate gasped as he began a steady rhythm nailing that cum button each time. He firmly stroked the delicious cock in time. 

“You’re such a filthy slut for daddy!” He growled as he felt his mates muscles clench around his shaft.

“Yes Daddy! I’m a filthy cum slut!” So his mate gets off on dirty talk as well as an apparent daddy kink. Oh he’ll take great joy in finding out all of his mates kinks.

“My filthy cum slut!” He felt those muscles clench as his mate seemed close to coming apart, so was he to be honest.

“Gonna enjoy breeding you like the bitch you are!” Though only he will ever get away with calling him these nasty names, anyone else will be dealt with accordingly. “Breed me Daddy!” He was close, he could feel his knot forming in the tip of his cock and catch on the ring of muscles he is thrusting in and out of. 

“Come apart for me as Daddy knots you!” He growled as those delicious muscles clamped down hard on his knot. “Daddy!” He growled as he felt the delicious cock spurt onto his hand, his mates stomach and the dirt floor of the cage. He felt his own climax as he bit the mating gland on his Omega’s neck cementing his claim on his prize. He released the first volley of his cum into his mate as he brought his cum covered fingers up to those lips he planned on teaching how to suck his cock among other things. Those lips opened without hesitation and sucked his fingers clean.

He rolled them onto their sides so he could get more comfortable as his cock pumps gallons of cum into that wrecked cunt. “Breeding you now! Feel it?” He growled knowing his cum is battering his mates prostate and cervix.

“Yes daddy! Feels so good!” He chuckled as he felt his mate get hard yet again. “Mmm your getting off on me pumping gallons of cum in you! Wonder if you will get off again before my knot recedes?” He growled as his hand pinches the nipples that will soon swell with milk for ‘his’ pup. “You’ll look so pretty rounded with my pup! Your pecks will soften and swell with milk!” He growled as he felt his mate getting close from his words and knot alone.

“Gonna milk you dry each day!” He sensed his mate was close.

“Cum for me my bitch!” He growled as his mate shattered around him yet again as his knot began to recede. 

“When we get home! I’m gonna keep you in my bed for a week! Gonna ensure you’re well and truly bred by the time the weeks out!” He growled as his temporarily satisfied cock fell out of the well recked hole. He smirked as his mate tried to keep the come in. 

“Let it out love let the spectators still coherent see the proof of my claim!” He growled as he stood up and admired the drooling pussy. This is the only time he’ll leave his mate ‘unplugged’. He smirked at the widened eyes of his mate at his endearment. He wasn’t in love with him, but he is more than just a brood mare.

“You’re not in love with me!” Kurt whispered as he tried and failed to get back up to his feet. 

“No but you’re more than just a bitch to be used.” He left it at that as he decided to help his mate up. 

“At least your honest with me.” He claimed his mates lips in a searing kiss.

“To a fault, now we go shower off the filth and head back to the compound!” His mate will be well pleased before the week is out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batista claims Randy in this chapter.

AN: I am of course taking liberties with the A/B/O universe. Also I only have a vague idea where this is going!

Batista narrowed his eyes on his prey as Randy flirted with Cena yet again. He growled as he smelt something he hasn’t smelt in a long time. Pheromones...Omega pheromones, particularly unmated ones. He stalked closer to his prey and glowered at Cena who smirked as he motioned to Randy to look behind him. 

Randy did and smirked at him as he strutted closer until he was just within arms reach. “Smell something you like?” He got out before he shoved his soon to be mate up against the wall in the locker room. 

“I’ll go stand guard outside!” John announced as he left his lockerroom and closed the door behind him. 

“Why?” He asked as his lips sucked a patch of bronze skin into his mouth and sucked hard marking his property.

“Why not! No one is going to be your mate but me!” Randy growled as he ripped his silk shirt off. 

“That was my favorite shirt!” He growled as he returned the favor. Soon their clothes laid in piles on the floor. 

He could smell the slick oozing from his mate. He growled as he claimed those tempting lips in a heated kiss, a kiss that was fifteen years long overdue. 

“Was planning on a long drawn out evening of making love when I eventually had you in my grasp!” He growled as he gripped his mates delicious looking cock and stroked it firmly.

“What?” Randy gasped as his lips trailed down that graceful neck that’ll soon bare his mark. He nipped and sucked his way down the well defined muscles he’s wanted to brand as his for years.

“I’ve had my eye on you since OVW! Just knew you were a whiney Omega!” He growled as he crouched down and tongued the ‘V’ that led down to the carefully manscaped cock that he’ll soon suck until his mate cums down his throat. Inwardly he smirked, his more dangerous twin wasn’t the only one who is a master at certain arts.

“Yeah would’ve made you my bitch long ago! But Hunter forbade it! Didn’t realize that there are suppressants to prevent pregnancy!” He locked eyes with the stormy blues clouded over with lust as he licked the tip tasting the delicious precum.

“Dave!” He growled as he slowly took the head of his mates cock into his mouth swirling his tongue along the sensitive underside. Before taking a deep breath, hallowing his cheeks, before swallowing his mate down to the root. 

“Jesus!” He chuckled around the cock in his throat as his throat muscles worked around the cock as he slowly bobbed his head up and winked at him as those thick finger clenched his head tightly as he tried not to force his movements.

“Brace yourself!” He growled as one of one of his hands spread the luscious ass cheeks that guarded the pucker he’ll soon wreck while his other glided through the river of slick and slid three fingers into his mate as he swallowed him down to the root. Bobbing his head up and down as he roughly fingered that luscious ass that will soon be overflowing with his seed. Soon his mate will carry his pups.

“Fuck! Dave!” Randy shouted as he added a fourth finger and found his mates prostate. He stabbed it relentlessly as he bobbed his head up and down feeling his mate tense he pulled up so only the tip was in his mouth as Randy shouted and flooded his mouth with his cum. He growled as he swallowed all of the tasty treat. He nursed the gorgeous shaft until it was empty before letting it out of his mouth with a wet ‘pop’.

He slowly removed his fingers and tasted one. He growled at the delicious musk before holding the other three up to Randy’s lips.

“Taste yourself!!” He growled as Randy sucked his fingers into his mouth and sucked his slick off of them. 

“Gonna enjoy eating you out at my leisure! Gonna make you cum from my tongue alone!” Randy trembled as he shakily got on his hands and knees on the closest bench. 

He got behind Randy and pulled the cheeks guarding the pucker he was about to claim apart, revealing the pulsing, glistening hole he’ll feast on later. “Your mouth belongs to me!, your cock belongs to me! And this precious pucker is now mine to use at my leisure!” He licked his lips as he positioned his aching erection at the pucker. He leaned over and claimed his mate’s lips in a passionate kiss as he slammed home.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck! Dave!” Randy hissed as he was invaded by his mate’s massive girth. Fuck he didn’t anticipate that Dave would slam home like this! Or that he would take him like an ‘Animal’.

“So tight baby!” Dave growled as he nibbled on one of his sensitive lobes. Who was he kidding, he knew Dave was a kinky bastard when he’d made Randy jealous bragging about his many kinky exploits with ring rats and ‘new blood’. Maybe he made a mistake neglecting his suppressants, who knows how many other ‘Omega’s Dave has claimed by now. Alpha’s can have as many mates as they want.

A sharp thrust against his prostate brought his attention back to his growling mate. “You’re mine babe! Mine to fuck! Mine to love! Mine to impregnate!” His muscles clenched involuntarily around that thick cock he’s ached for since he caught sight of it during his OVW and then Evolution days.

“Just how many Omega’s are your mates!” He growled out, as this was why he refused the older Capricorn’s advances over the years since he was kicked out of Evolution. He yelped as Dave pulled out of him and he found himself on his back in less than a second. 

“There is only one Omega Bitch!” Dave growled as he slammed back inside him. Anyone else calling him a Bitch would find out in short order how dangerous the ‘viper’ can be. He gasped at the anger in those whiskey eyes. 

“Let me make one thing clear to you my mate!” He growled as he nailed Randy’s cum button hard and fast. “Now that I have you! I won’t need anyone else!” He growled as Randy’s lips were claimed. He whimpered as that wicked tongue that could cut people down to size swept in and dueled his tongue into submission. Randy felt like he was close to cumming.

“I shouldn’t let you you know!” Dave growled as he grabbed his cock and expertly stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

“Should punish you for teasing me all these years! Beating off at night with me in the next bed!” Randy moans as he remembered doing that in evolution. Dave had a strict policy against masturbating in the bathrooms. Wait a minute Dave was asleep those times.

“Meditation is not the same as sleeping. Hearing those sexy moans, and the way you’d call my name!” Oh shit! So he knew about his ‘nightly’ activities because that was all he was allowed at the time while Dave was plowing other fields.

“Don’t make me spank your gorgeous ass later in my suite!” Randy trembled as he knew Dave wasn’t above disciplining him. Normally with his bare hands or a paddle, but he’s felt the business end of a bull whip and a riding crop once each. He enjoyed every minute of his punishments because he’d have Dave’s attention solely on him.

“Then seeing you flirt with Cena on a daily basis during and after your days in Evolution!” OK maybe it could be seen that way but John has always been more like an annoying older brother who wouldn’t let anyone claim him. 

“John is like a brother! Besides he made sure no other Alpha’s tried anything with me!” Batista flinched as his thrusts stilled. Shit! Now Batista knows and won’t fuck him like he’s always fantasized. 

“You’re a virgin!” The growl sent tingles down his spine.

“To anal sex!” The sexy smirk he just received made his muscles clench on the pole that started moving at an even harder pace. He felt himself reaching his peak.

“Later on I’ll make slow sweet love to you to make up for being so rough!” Fuck! That was all he needed to hear as he shattered on that thick shaft inside him, his cum spurting onto his lover’s hand and their stomachs. He felt the thick knot of his mate stretch his ass even further as his mate bit the mating gland on his neck as he felt the first volleys of cum batter his prostate and cervix.

___________________________________________________________________________

Batista growled as he released the mating gland that now sported the mark of the ‘Po’ clan along with his personal sun mark. He was not happy that his mate neglected to mention that he and Cena were brothers. He’d always been possessive of his Randy Had he known that his mate was untouched back there he would’ve taken his time. Would’ve waited til they got back to his suite and made love in a bed. In short he never would’ve treated Randy like a common slut.

Then again his Randy was always quite informative in his sleep. Some of his dreams were kinky indeed. “Please!” Randy whimpered as his inner muscles clench on his knot. 

“Please what Randy! Want me to keep thrusting!” He thrust shallowly into the still shaking body beneath him.

“Please kiss me?” Randy asked rather shyly. Clearly still unsure of his affections. He hasn’t fucked anyone in two years, when Randy told him that if he was serious about him then he would be celibate for two years before he’d get a chance with him. 

He gently claimed those lips in a softly passionate kiss as he waited for his knot to recede. His phone ringing had him growling as he kicked his slacks to him, reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name on the phone and rose a brow as he saw it was his brother’s private phone. 

Part of him wanted to ignore Tong, but he knew damn well his brother will flip the fuck out and assume he was kidnapped or worse. He hit the accept button and put it on speaker.

“What!” He growled. Yeah not the wisest way to greet his dangerous brother but he’ll deal with him later.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tong Po narrowed his eyes at his phone as he sat behind his desk in his room. His worn out mate sprawled across the covers of ‘their’ bed. He should be in bed rousing his lover for round 13, even though he can sense his mate is already ‘pupped’ he found himself fast becoming addicted to his mate’s body. He could sense that his mate was still in heat, so he was trying to fuck more babies into him.

“David Michael Bautista Jr!” He growled not likeing that his brother goes by the adoptive name the Americans who adopted him used. He never tolerated insubordination from anyone including his precious younger brother. The only thing that’ll save his brother from a richly deserved tongue lashing is if he is claiming the pretty Omega his brother put under his protection.

“I’m in the middle of claiming my Randal!” So he finally did it then. Even he could see the sexual tension between his brother and the “legend killer”.

“You too huh!” He chuckled as he heard Batista’s chuckle.

“Listen can I call you back when my knot recedes!” Tong Po could be a dick about this, but he wouldn’t want to be interrupted when knotting his mate either.

“My mate and I will be in L.A in a week, apparently he wants to bring his kid brother back to my compound. Text me where you’ll be so we can meet up!” He hung up his phone as his eyes landed on his mate.

He smirked as got up from his chair and back over to his sleeping mate. He crawled up those long legs and admired the cum oozing out around the plug in the thoroughly wrecked pussy that now belonged only to him. He lapped up his cum, cataloging the whimpers it drew out from his mate. He pulled the plug out and gently lapped around the over sensitized pucker that he loved claiming.

“Tong!” His mate groggily whispered his given name he gave him permission to use. His mate sluggishly wiggled his hips trying to move. He gently nipped his way up the strong back and growled in his ears.

“One more round dear! Then you may rest!” He growled as he shoved his aching cock home inside his mate. Even after being fucked nearly 24 four hours he was still painfully tight.

“Ngg! Daddy!” His mate whimpered as he set a punishing pace, nailing his prostate repeatedly. 

“That’s right baby let daddy take care of you!” He growled as he felt his knot begining to form. He’ll be glad when his mate’s heat fades and he won’t have to always wait for his knot to recede. 

“Fuck! Daddy!” His mate howled as he shattered around his knot. 

“So good baby! Gonna fuck a second baby into you!” He growled as he rolled them over until he was on his back with his mate on top of him. 

“You still trying to kill me?” Kurt mumbled into his chest. 

“I only kill in battle, unless it’s against warriors who prove their worth to me. Then they become part of my ‘collection’.” He answered his mate as his knot receded.

____________________________________________________________________________

God his ass is deliciously sore! Kurt winced before he concentrated on his mate’s answer. Part of him wondered whether he was going to be killed, or part of the collection.

“The third option.” His mate responded as the knot receded from his hole.

“What?” Hey you try being fucked into several different surfaces in 24 hours and see how intelligent you sounded.

“You caught my attention the first time we met when you pulled a gun on me. So I spared your life, then you came back to challenge me, defeated the best of my collection. Plus..” He hung on his mates word, hard not to when he has a sexy growl.

“You’re pretty American, I don’t like to destroy beautiful things.” If he wasn’t so ..well fucked he’d be offended by that.

“I’m not a mere object!” He was used to being called a pretty boy. His mate chuckled. “In my culture you are exactly that. Though I don’t entirely share that view. Now sleep!” Kurt felt a kiss on his forehead as the covers were pulled up over them. He wanted to continue this conversation but knew it was futile.

Besides he was exhausted so he let himself fall asleep to the beating of his mates heart.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tong Po sighed as he contemplated what taking a mate means for him. His many enemies will not hesitate to use his ‘weakness’ against him. Though he knew Kurt Sloane, technically Po, is no weakness. 

Though during the duration of his mates pregnancies, he’ll be under heavy guard when he’s not with either him, Master Durand, and Freddy Li. His mate won’t like this one bit but he’ll get over it. 

He’ll have to dismiss his ‘escorts’ though. Not that it’d be a hardship, he hasn’t used their services since the night he saw Kurt. Besides one thing he is big on is honor and bravery. He won’t dishonor his mate the way most westerner’s do. 

“You go to sleep as well” He smirked down into the sleepy eyes of his mate. 

“Just thinking about what safety measures I’ll need to put in place for you and your brother when we go get him next week” He smirked down into the surprised look on his mate’s face.

“Where I go, you go! Besides its been a couple years since I saw my brother.” He was taking a risk confiding in Kurt about his brother.

“You have a brother?” The edge in his mate’s voice would’ve made a lesser man feel shame. 

“Sorry that came out rude, he was the braver of the two of us, so he knew what he was getting himself in for.” He pecked his mate on his forehead. As he placed a possessive hand on the belly where he felt his heirs nestled.

“My brothers name is also David like your’s he was actually a professional wrestler, now he’s a movie star.” He knew his mate would connect the dots.

“Batista is your brother?” He growled at the awe in his mates voice.

“Stop it! You’re more than enough for me! Besides anyone with eyes sees the chemistry between him and Orton.” So his mate loves watching Wrestling as well.

“So you’re not fooled by the ‘Centon’ fanbase?” So he read fanfiction. Even wrote some when he wasn’t training his warrior’s, remotely running his businesses, and meditating.

“While they have chemistry, it seems more of best friends perhaps even brothers.” Then he was silent for a moment before he commented. 

“I thought you’d send some of your men or Marcia!” He chuckled he understood his distaste for his ‘promoter’ little did she know that he owned the company that fronts her. He’ll keep her on for a while, though now he has an excuse to stop banging the bitch.

“I’ve learned enough about you Sloanes to know how stubborn you could be. Besides You’re not a prisoner here….entirely. I dropped the charges against you but the cop lady refused to let you go!” His mate sighed. “She was more a distraction, one who didn’t understand why I needed to fight you.” His mate drifted off then, he joined him shortly after.

____________________________________________________________________________

Randy felt like everyone knew he was just fucked as he leaned into the back of his mate as they left the lockerroom. “I have taken the liberty of having your things moved to Dave’s suite.” John smirked as he fell into step with them.

“Hunter’s pitching a Bitch though.” Randy snorted, he knew Hunter wanted to be the one to ‘mate’ him. Not that he wanted the older man. The man is in love with three people, his ego, Shawn and Stephanie. 

“When isn’t he?” Randy added.

“Point.” Dave added as they exited the arena.

“We’re ‘suspended indefinitely’ though according to Vince.” Randy snorted, they likely would’ve been fired but Vince doesn’t like to fire his ‘favorites’ unless they pulled a ‘Bret’.

“Well you have a movie career to fall back on.” Yeah Randy was still slightly jealous but John has the charisma that translates well on screen. 

“I can put in a good word for you.” Dave said as they made it to his Audi. “Well…” Randy paused as he felt his face flush.

“No you won’t be a kept man!” Dave growled. Randy pouted as he got in. “I’ll see ya in the morning!” John saluted as he left for his own vehicle.

“For the duration of my pregnancy?” Yeah it was kind of a low blow, but come on he wanted to relax for a while and enjoy being mated during the ‘honeymoon’ phase

“We’ll discuss it in our suite!” He shivered as he wondered just how much ‘discussion’ will actually be going on. Dave got in and they drove off to their suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes head at muses* Really Batista!Muse!? 
> 
> Batistamuse!: Had to take the opportunity afforded me.


End file.
